Can We Stay Together, Forever!
by luvdapandabear
Summary: What happens when a Wraith and a human fall in love? Well, it’s not a walk in the park. They have to fight for what is theirs and the family they desperately want. OC X OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, its characters, or anything plot lines. This is a purely fan-made fic I am not profiting off of. Please don't sue.

Summary: What happens when a Wraith and a human fall in love? Well, it's not a walk in the park. They have to fight for what is theirs and the family they desperately want.

OC X OC

As she sat in the dark room, she couldn't help but feel frightened. The faintly glowing, fleshy consoles and deep, dark shadows made her shiver. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them for comfort. It had been days since she had been brought aboard this ship. The Wraith that had taken her from Atlantis had only appeared a few times, he didn't speak, and then he left.

As if on cue, the doors to her room opened to admit the Wraith in question. His black, leather pants and trench coat were plain and unremarkable but typical of most Wraith of his position. His white hair was long, well kept, and beautiful. On more than one occasion she had harbored the fantasy of running her fingers through those white locks. Though he had no distinguishing facial hair, a single tattoo ran above his right eye, down the side of his face and ended just under his amber eye. The very curves and points of the piece was tribal, even primitive.

Jesse pushed herself against the wall and closed her eyes. He had never laid a finger on her, except when he had kidnapped her, but she knew enough about Wraiths to figure he might be toying with her. They fed off fear, and she was definitely scared. Minutes passed but she wasn't sure if he had moved. Damn, human senses. Feeling the need to know where her captor was, Jesse opened her eyes. "Aha…" She gasped as the Wraith knelt in front of her.

The dim lights made shadows on his thin face. His skin was a pale blue but up close a faint green tone could be seen. He was quiet as he carefully reached with his left hand to push away the black curls from Jesse's face. Her emerald eyes caught his strange, amber orbs for the first time since being on the Hive. She could feel the fire that blazed there. His hand was now stroking her cheek, her neck, down her shoulder and arm. Jesse involuntarily shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No."

"Do you fear me, little human?" His tone was neutral.

"I wanna go back to Atlantis." She stated as gently as possible.

His Wraith body stiffened at the sound of her request. Though he never broke their gaze, she could sense he wasn't entirely there. Using her gift, Jesse snaked into his mind. It wasn't hard, none of his defenses were up. Jesse was submersed in his most recent thoughts.

A warmth, close to burning, filled her to the very core. She could see the Wraith with another. They were both lying in the shadows. The way he held the other form, his hands exploring every curve and dip, it sent a surge of heat south. His mouth covered every bit of flesh he could reach. As she got closer the shadows lifted and it sent a jolt of shock through her body. Jesse saw herself in the arms of the Wraith. As if startled, the Wraith looked up and Jesse was thrust from his mind.

As the waves of shock began to dissipate, Jesse realized her Wraith captor was gripping her shoulders rather painfully. The fire in his eyes had turned into an uncontrollable blaze. Was it rage, or desire?

"What did you see?" He demanded.

Jesse stared. The heat from the vision had not left. She was finally able to put a name to the blaze. Need. "Is that why you took me? I didn't know Wraith could…" She trailed off. What exactly? Feel, want, make love? What did he want from her?

"Physical intimacy, while unnecessary, is considered an indulgence among us Wraith."

"I'm a prize or something? A pat on the back for a job well done!" She shoved his arms way in disgust.

"You are an interesting creature." He mused.

"You think you can just take who you want and get away from it. Keeping me here in moderate comfort just because you think I'm note worthy. Sorry buddy but I'm not some jewel to add to your collection. I'll get back to Atlantis whether you let me go or not." Her defiant eyes flared to life.

Never in his thousands of years had he been talked to like that by a human prisoner. Blinded by an instinctual rage, the Wraith drug Jesse to her feet by her wrist and marched her out of the room. Because she had been sitting for so long, her muscles were asleep. Jesse tripped over the uneven floor and the lack of control she had over her own her appendages. The Wraith paid little mind and continued dragging her along.

Soon the couple had wandered into a hall lined with cocoons. They approached an empty cocoon and the Wraith threw her in. Fear gripped her so tightly she couldn't breath. He was going to feed on her!

"This will be your grave if you wag that tongue of yours any more. It is a lonely and painful death, or so I have heard." He added that last part despite the knot in his heart.

Tears began to spill down Jesse's cheeks as she looked up at the towering Wraith. It was a scare tactic and it worked beautifully. Her whole body shook as sobs escaped her parted lips. She was going to die here. Probably not soon, but he would eventually take her life.

Watching his human lose control pained the Wraith. He had never felt such a wound like it before. A monster clawed, trying to rip its way from his chest slowly, wanting him to suffer. This human was dirty from head to foot, scared, and exhausted. Perhaps he had taken it too far. Perhaps she would never learn to trust him.

Kneeling before her once again, the Wraith cupped her tear-stained face in his hands. His anger was forgotten as he caught those beautiful eyes once again. She was stunning, even covered in dirt and tears. Leaning in close, he gently brushed his pale lips against her pinks ones. He pulled her in close with his strong arms. She fit so perfectly as she melted against his hard body. A moan escaped her lips, involuntarily. The heat flared to life, smoldering, as his lips came crashing down against hers.

Jesse became dizzy as the Wraith's soft, cool lips pressed against her own. This kiss, so perfect in its own peculiar way, filled her with a sense of completion. It was like her body had been waiting for this moment her whole life. All the missing and irregular pieces finally fit together. Unconsciously, she hung onto his earthy scent, the citrus taste his tongue left behind as it traced patterns over her lips. Her exhaustion finally overcame the passion, her vision blurred and soon she was enveloped in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, its characters, or anything plot lines. This is a purely fan-made fic I am not profiting off of. Please don't sue.

Summary: What happens when a Wraith and a human fall in love? Well, it's not a walk in the park. They have to fight for what is theirs and the family they desperately want.

OC X OC

Not knowing how long she had been unconscious, Jesse realized that the Wraith had cared enough to carry her back to her previous quarters. In truth, she felt bad for passing out in his arms. She felt bad for the angry words. That kiss, just thinking about it made her blush. Besides the occasional peck on the cheek, she had never been kissed like that before. A Wraith, a creature known for feeding off of humans, had given Jesse her first kiss.

Next to her, on the table she was resting on, a stack of new clothes awaited. They were black, of course; a long black dress made of something kind of like lace and a long leather coat similar to the Wraiths. Her old clothes, military issued, were dirty and torn. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Jesse jumped out of the dirty clothes and slipped into her new dress. It trailed just a bit with a single strap crossing her chest as the back of the dress plummeted to just above her butt. It was a little revealing for her taste but flattering nonetheless. She loved the way the material clung to her body in just the right way.

Jesse quickly snapped out of her fashion extravaganza as the door opened and her captor walked in. He paused for a moment as he realized his little human had changed into the clothes he had left for her. It was a good choice on his part. She looked like a dark angel, like she belonged on this ship.

"Thankyoufortheclothes!" Jesse blurted out in shear panic.

The Wraith was snapped out of his reflections. He nodded and began to work on a nearby console. Speechless wasn't exactly they way to describe how he felt. It was as if his heart had strangled his lungs, he could barely breathe.

"Do you have a name?" Jesse asked nervously. Maybe he was still mad at her, she couldn't tell. Reading a Wraith wasn't anything like reading humans. She could dip into his mind but after his reaction the last time, she banished the thought immediately.

With his back to her, he answered. "You couldn't possibly pronounce my name with your human tongue." Just thinking about that tongue made him smirk. How lovely she must taste.

"I have to call you something." She mused. Jumping back on the table she had been sleeping on, Jesse contemplated some names she could possibly use. "I had a dog named Toby once, and a bird named Joe."

The Wraith turned to address the female. "You would give me a human name?"

"Well…" She didn't know if he was curious or disgusted by the flow of the conversation. "I just thought that it would make things easier if I had a name to call you by. 'Hey Wraith', just doesn't have the same ring to it."

"What is your name?"

"Ohh!" Jesse realized that he had never learned her name when they had met on Atlantis. "My name is Jesse Quinn."

"A pleasure Jesse Quinn."

"Just Jesse." She stared at the Wraith for a long moment and finally made a decision. "What about Edward?"

"Is this a common, human name?"

"Sort of, it's kind of old fashioned but it's used in a lot of my favorite books." She tried to sell the name.

He rolled the name around in his thoughts for a moment before speaking. "This is acceptable."

Jesse smiled. It was a dazzling thing to behold. The very sight of her bright features seemed to capture his every thought. Without any control, the newly christened Edward neared Jesse with one slow step after another. His intent was purely selfish, and the very thought made him fear her reaction.

As soon as she noticed the newly lit flames in his eyes, Jesse's smile began to wane. "Edward?"

"What strange eyes you have, little human."

"Thanks?" She was a little unsure of how to respond.

Edward took hold of Jesse's hips and pulled her in close. "What a strange power you have over me?"

"Sorry."

Her response made him laugh, a deep laughter that rumbled deep in his chest. "Do you have any idea the power you possess? To have a Wraith under your control is completely unheard of."

"I don't even have control of my own life, let alone a Wraith."

"You severely underestimate yourself."

Jesse frowned and stared into her lap. "I thought you would be angry with me, you know, because of before. Being kidnapped and scared to death sort of makes me a bit rebellious."

Edward smirked. "It is that exact nature that makes you a force to be reckoned with. Your mind, this ability you possess, makes you far more knowledgeable. It allows you to adapt to situations far quicker than the other humans."

"I never expected I'd be getting a peep talk from a Wraith, let alone the Wraith that kidnapped me."

Leaning his forehead against Jesse's, Edward stared deep into her eyes. "From the moment I saw you in Atlantis, you have captured my every attention. Your mere proximity deepens the connection."

"Is that why you took me."

"It was not my intention to frighten you."

"This is scary."

Edward looked puzzled.

"I mean, you're a Wraith, what could I possibly offer you that you couldn't simply gain yourself? I'm just a human."

Cupping her face once again, it took all his strength to restrain his impulses. He could feel the need growing inside as each moment passed. He wanted this fragile human more than he could possibly convey. This physical urge was more powerful than his hunger, an unbelievable concept to even entertain. "I feel a need, more powerful than I can control."

Jesse instantly froze. "You mean, hunger?"

"No!" He growled, causing Jesse to jump. "This is different." Instead of trying to convey this feeling through words, Edward placed the softest kiss on her lips. It was more like a feather, just a wisp of a kiss. This small act turned Jesse into pudding. "I need you. I cannot survive without you now."

Using that quick mind of hers, Jesse felt very clever. "Like relying on life support that is suddenly cut off."

"Yes." He chuckled.

"Cool."

He had his human, but he wondered, how long would this mutual understanding last? How long could they remain blissful before it was ruined beyond repair?

Jesse felt the same way. This was a feeling she had never felt before, an urge, a need to be with him forever. She couldn't understand how the tides had changed so quickly. Going from his captive to his woman in such a short span of time seemed inconceivable. A Wraith, she was falling for a Wraith and it was going to hurt like hell when she finally hit rock bottom. It didn't matter because she wanted to enjoy him as long as she could. He looked at her as if she was the only thing worth looking at, a feeling she had never experienced.

One day, this moment was going to haunt her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, its characters, or anything plot lines. This is a purely fan-made fic I am not profiting off of. Please don't sue.

Summary: What happens when a Wraith and a human fall in love? Well, it's not a walk in the park. They have to fight for what is theirs and the family they desperately want.

OC X OC

The passage of time was hard to note on the Hive ship. Edward said it had been weeks. To Jesse, the blissful moments she spent with Edward seemed more like days. They would spend hours together just talking, he was curious about her life. She would tell him about her home, nestled in the deep forests of Michigan and her eleven older brothers. He would listen as she described the small produce market her family owned and the swimming class she had taught on her off time. Embarrassingly, Jesse also told him about the band she and three of her brothers had started when she was in high school. He wanted to hear her sing but she was far to self-conscious.

Unfortunately, their peaceful utopia was disturbed by the entry of a new Hive ship. It had requested a meeting with the captain, Edward, to negotiate an alliance. He left immediately.

Hours later, Jesse was getting a little worried and tried to reach out with her mind. She swam the corridors of the Hive for the familiar buzz of his thoughts. The bridge was empty, as well as the Dart bay. Had he returned at all? Fearing the worse, Jesse fully immersed herself in the search for her lost captain. She filled the Hive with her presence, completely disconnected from her physical body.

A few more moments of searching and she caught a mumble. It got louder and louder as she returned to her own flesh. As her senses returned, the touch of cool hands was trying to shake her back to reality.

"Jesse!" The mumbled voice screamed.

The frightened human snapped back into consciousness only to meet the frantic, amber eyes of Edward. "You're back?" Tears threatened to fall as she stared at her Wraith.

"Where did you go?" Concern was laced in his voice.

"I was looking for you. I was worried that the negotiations had gone bad." She looked sheepishly. "Was it wrong of me?"

Edward smirked as he buried his face in her dark curls. They were kneeling on the ground in his quarters, Edward had Jesse's shoulders in a firm grip. His Jesse smelled like Wraith, like she belonged. He wrapped his human in a strong embrace. The longing he felt grew stronger and stronger. Her warm skin, her sweet breathe, her bright eyes, everything made her the woman he had come to care for so deeply.

"I rejected the Queen's bid for an alliance. It would be an intelligent move to leave immediately." He whispered gently.

Jesse pulled away her eyes red and puffy from the tears. "Why? Why would you do that to your crew?"

"Her intention is for the production of more Wraith, through this alliance. Do you understand the implications of such a decision?" He cupped her face in his large, slender hands. "The mere idea makes me ill."

Staring, she understood his reasoning. He had refused the Queen because he wanted to remain faithful. Had their relationship evolved to such a stage that he felt the need to practice monogamy? "The Queen wanted to mate with you, to repopulate." She stated, finally.

Edward nodded.

"Does the Queen know about me?"

"I do not wish to risk your life on mere speculation. Collect you things, we are leaving." He stood up rapidly and waited as Jesse collected her things.

She clutched her supply vest which contained her IDC and other belongings and looked to Edward for instructions. "Where are we going?"

"My second will make a hyperspace jump to a safe location. We will be returning to Atlantis."

"We?" She stared in disbelief. "They'll lock you up!"

"You will be well protected among your own people."

"Then drop me off at the nearest Stargate. Don't throw away your freedom!" She pled with the stubborn Wraith.

"This is my decision! You will wait for me in the Dart bay." He voice was filled with authority. Jesse shrunk away and Edward knew he had made an error. "I need to protect you. Please understand."

"Edward." Jesse breathed.

"Please, go to the Dart bay, wait for me there." He kissed her forehead and left.

Sad, angry, and lonely all at the same time, it took few moments for Jesse to regain feeling in her legs. She couldn't let him throw away his life in order to get her back to Atlantis. Sure, it was safer there, for her. Not for Edward.

Freeing herself, Jesse held her vest close and began to make her way toward the Dart bay as ordered. Her mind was so preoccupied that she had gotten lost when she noticed she had ended up near the cells. "Oops." She amended her direction and quickly tried to remedy her poor sense of direction. After a few wrong turns and one detour, she finally arrived at the Dart bay.

Because of her longer than expected trip, Edward arrived mere seconds later. He looked worried at first but quickly banished the emotion when he caught his human's eyes. "Let us leave immediately." His clasped her hand in his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, its characters, or anything plot lines. This is a purely fan-made fic I am not profiting off of. Please don't sue.

Summary: What happens when a Wraith and a human fall in love? Well, it's not a walk in the park. They have to fight for what is theirs and the family they desperately want.

OC X OC

Edward left the Dart hidden under some thick foliage and pulled Jesse toward the Stargate. The DHD was buried in an overgrown field that the Wraith captain made quick work of. Jesse stood a few feet away, clinging to the small bundle in her arms for support. This was it, the moment of truth.

Leaning forward against the DHD, Edward spoke softly. "You should dial the address." His voice sounded distant.

"Alright." She dropped the bundle and marched up behind Edward. "Turn around." It was almost a demand.

Slowly, Edward turned to face Jesse. He smirked, his amber eyes boring holes into her skin.

"Kiss me." She choked back a sob. This was no time to be weak.

He didn't need to be told twice, scooping her into his arms, Edward's lips came crashing down onto her own. He growled, deep in his chest, as she ran her fingers through his long white hair. Without the need the ask, Jesse opened to allow his tongue to explore. She loved his taste, his scent, his hands all over her body. It didn't matter to her that he was a Wraith, but she realized, other people would.

It took every ounce of strength she had to reach behind her back. Jesse pulled all her courage and whispered against Edward's eager lips. "I love you."

His eyes widened as he felt the shock of a stunner. Tears began to spill from Jesse's emerald eyes as she watched her Edward fall to his knees. The first shot was the hardest. It took two more shots to knock the Wraith unconscious. The stunner felt like a brick in her hand as she shook uncontrollably. The look of shock on his face knocked the air from her lungs. The crumpled mass on the ground was the man, the Wraith, that she loved. She had betrayed him, tricked him, and now she had to leave him.

Tossing the gun aside, Jesse retrieved her bundle and began to dial Atlantis. She kept telling herself it was worth it. She saved his life. All the stolen moments they had shared on the Hive could be perfectly preserved. No one would have to know.

By the time she had punched in her IDC, her vision was so blurred by tears that the gate looked like a giant, blue blob. Edward still laid in the tall grass, unconscious, safe. He was on his side, his white hair blowing lazily in the wind. Almost peaceful, for all she knew he could have been taking a nap. The sting of loneliness had torn her heart in two. It didn't take very long. As her body shook uncontrollably, she realized she must look like death warmed over but it didn't matter. Her Edward was going to live an extremely long life.

"I'm sorry." She croaked, as she stumbled through the gate without looking back.

An instant later, Jesse was standing in the gate room on Atlantis. She could hear the click of guns as the marines waited to see if anyone was following her through the gate. People began to shout orders, something about getting a medical team, most were shocked that she was alive. Through the tears, she could make out the blurry forms of people wanting to help but she ignored them. The last sound she could remember from those first few moments back on Atlantis was the gate deactivating. Collapsing to the floor, Jesse sobbed uncontrollably into her vest. Foreign hands tried to pull her to her feet but she didn't want anything to do with them. They probably thought she was in shock, that it was normal. They could think what they want.

"Leave me alone, don't touch me!" She screamed.

Ignoring her pleas, a pair of strong arms scooped her up and began to carry her away. Being close to someone after what she had done left her skin crawling. She tried to squirm out of his arms but he held on to tightly. Process of elimination told her they were headed for the infirmary. Fine, hook her up to the machines, run tests, none of it would remove the feeling of betrayal. Edward wanted to save her life, to spend all his time with her even if it meant being locked up. He had a plan and she had thrown in a giant wrench with a wicked backlash.

Looking to relieve the pain, even for a moment, Jesse wrapped her arms around the neck of the one that carried her. His skin was warm and soft. Soon the sobs began to wither away. By the time they had reached the infirmary she was coherent enough to wave at the attendees.

The gurney she was laid on felt like a cloud. One of the attendees was ready to put in her IV, which would have normally scared the shit out of her, but this wasn't a normal situation. She amused the thought that a knife tickling her vertebrae was about the only thing that could make her feel at this moment. The man that had carried her in was still at her bedside, his hand wrapped in hers.

Jesse looked at the man at her side. He was built like a tree trunk, with dark skin, and dark eyes that looked concerned.

She felt the cool, relief as the sedative was pushed into her IV. "Ronan…" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper and then, nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, its characters, or anything plot lines. This is a purely fan-made fic I am not profiting off of. Please don't sue.

Summary: What happens when a Wraith and a human fall in love? Well, it's not a walk in the park. They have to fight for what is theirs and the family they desperately want.

OC X OC

Spending time with John seemed to be the only thing that kept Jesse's mind occupied enough to stop thinking about Edward. Even if it was temporary. John was just as glad as Ronan that she had survived her encounter with the Wraiths. The official story was that she was kept to be a Worshipper, she played along to stay alive, and took a Dart when she thought she had gotten competent enough to fly one. Brilliant, on her part. Everyone bought it of course. Who would believe that the Wraith that had kidnapped her fell in love with her and let her go willingly. Yeah, right!

After a couple of days in the infirmary, Jesse was released and returned to her lack of duties to fulfill. She was there to be their psychic on call but it seemed that she wasn't really needed. Either that or they didn't want to bother her so soon after her survival. John didn't need her to go off world and Ronan wouldn't let him take her. Overprotective much?

It had been two weeks since she got back and life was slowly getting back to normal. She had initially been on Atlantis for less than a month before she had been kidnapped so she still had some learning to do around the city. Still a newbie.

John, her new best friend, had convinced Stargate Command to send a basketball hoop and installed it in one of the larger, empty rooms. Jesse couldn't resist a little one on one.

It was an especially rainy on Atlantis and Jesse found herself three hours into a game with John. Ronan sat off to the side, still not sure of what to think about the human sport, but willing to watch the two of them compete. One of Jesse's older brother's played basketball for University of Michigan. The game was already won but they went through the motions anyway.

With one last shot, Jesse rolled the ball off her finger tips, over John's head, and WOOSH!

"Game." Ronan mumbled as he pushed off the wall and handed both combatants a towel.

"Seventy-two to thirteen. Nice!" John huffed.

Jesse laughed. "Well, you got to practice more." She wasn't nearly as tired as he was even though she had kicked his ass.

"Yeah, yeah."

Smiling came easy these days, the sharp pain had dulled to a tight knot in her chest. When she was alone it made it hard to breathe but as she became occupied, the knot was just an nuisance.

The threesome laughed and joked a little while longer, at the expense of John. None of them expected what came next.

"Unscheduled off world activation, Colonel Sheppard to the control room." A voice called over the radio. John and Ronan made their way to the control room immediately, while Jesse stood.

Should she follow them? They didn't ask for her. Feeling especially nosey, Jesse decided to follow. She started to jog lightly, thanking to cities designers that the court was close to the control room. After a minute or so, Jesse walked into the control room and the air was knocked out of her lungs.

There, on the display, was Edward.

"What the hell makes you think we want to talk to you?" John questioned the Wraith captain. "Did you want to inflict more damage?"

Edward smirked. "I only wish to speak with Jesse Quinn."

"Like hell!" Ronan growled.

Jesse pushed past Ronan and John to stand in front of the display. Edwards reaction told her he could see her. She could feel the tears as they threatened to well in her eyes but the weeks of practice allowed her to hold them back. The smirk was wiped from the Wraith s face immediately.

"The deviant herself." He made a reference to the stunner incident. "Quite clever on your part."

"Thanks." Her voice cracked. "Are you mad?"

"Extremely." He was lying, he knew why she did it.

"Good. Your Hive?"

"Gone, a successful coup while is was otherwise preoccupied." He explained. This meant the Hive turned against him and left while he was unconscious on the planet.

"You're not a very good Wraith."

"It seems."

"Still stranded?"

"Yes."

"Enough damn pleasantries." John butted in.

Ronan stepped up to shield Jesse from the screen. "Just ignore him." He was trying to protect her.

"Ronan, he has no Hive. One Wraith with no connections isn't dangerous." She tried to reason with him.

"Jesse…" John tried. "This was the one that kidnapped you. Why defend him?"

Jesse was speechless. John was right, but they didn't know the whole truth because she had lied to them. It was her fault he was alone and exposed and she wanted to make amends. How could she save him without revealing what really happened? The answer was, she couldn't. Either she left him to the wolves or gave in.

She loved him too much to risk his life. Pushing Ronan aside, Jesse faced Edward once again. She spoke to the people in the control room while staring at her Wraith. "I lied about how I escaped."

"Jesse." Edward growled. He knew what she was doing.

"He kidnapped me but he didn't hold me against my will. I stayed with him because I wanted to be with him." Jesse could feel the tears stream down her cheeks. "Damn it, he gave up a fucking Queen for me! Can any of you name one other Wraith that would do that for a human? Can you?!"

"Jesse, perhaps you should speak with your humans."

"No, no, no, don't go anywhere." John stopped him. "You're a part of this to. Jesse, you lied about what happened?"

She felt ashamed. "How would you have reacted if I came back and told you I left the Wraith I love to save his life? Most of you would lock me in a padded room and throw away the damn key." She pointed at the display. "He took care of me. Sure, he went about it the wrong way and we hashed that out between the two of us. But I can't lie about how I feel. I don't expect him be romantic, I mean, Wraith pride." She wiggled her fingers in sarcasm.

"You mock me?" Edward questioned Jesse.

Jesse giggled. "A little."

The whole room was stunned. A Wraith and a human? No way. How could she come back and keep this from everyone? How could she act so normal? John looked mildly amused but Ronan looked murderous.

"Ok, so we obviously got a little Todd situation going on here." John referenced their Wraith ally.

"His name is Edward." Jesse corrected.

"Whatever." He looked at the display to address The Wraith. "Send us the gate address and we'll talk."

Edward nodded. "I agree so long as Jesse accompanies you."

"Fine."

John turned to leave but not before taking Jesse by the arm and dragged her from the room. "Oh!" She wasn't expecting that.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." He smiled a bit. Sure, the situation was a little strange but she was an adult making an adult decision. So long as she was sure and he wasn't going to screw her over, this was alright in John's book.

Ronan followed close behind, this wasn't alright to him. The first chance he got he was going to kill that Wraith. Jesse would never belong to a Wraith, not his Jesse.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, its characters, or anything plot lines. This is a purely fan-made fic I am not profiting off of. Please don't sue.

Summary: What happens when a Wraith and a human fall in love? Well, it's not a walk in the park. They have to fight for what is theirs and the family they desperately want.

OC X OC

"Tell us everything. Don't leave out any details." John demanded but added the last part with a wink.

She spilled her guts about all the uncomfortable niceties she had kept to herself for the past few weeks. Finally, everyone would be caught up. John listened carefully, with an open mind. Jesse couldn't help but take a peek at their personal, individual reactions.

Astonishingly enough, Teyla, Mr. Woosley, even Dr. McKay and Dr. Keller were listening with open minds. They realized Wraith were similar to humans. Different personalities with different beliefs and priorities made them unique to one another. Take Todd, his humanity was striking which threw everyone for a loop. Jesse figured she didn't have anything to worry about except when it came to Ronan.

Alight with a blaze of pure hate, the former Runner couldn't see the attraction. He couldn't see past his own animosity. He tried to stare at anyone, anything in order to avoid Jesse's gaze though she knew he was absorbing her every word. The Wraith was a disease and he felt that she had obviously been infected. He felt like he had failed somewhere.

"Ok." Mr. Woosley finally said after Jesse had finished her recount.

"Ok?" Ronan questioned angrily. "He's a Wraith!"

"Yeah but he's solo, no buddies to back him up. What kind of a threat can he be?" John reasoned.

"So are we supposed to take in every stray Wraith without a home? Have you forgotten that we're their only food source?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Jesse caught Ronan's eyes. "He made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes but he's trying to prove himself to better than his race." Her eyes pled for mercy.

"He's a Wraith." His voice was laced with finality. Getting to his feet, He left the room without another word.

"Fine!" Jesse yelled after him. "Let all that anger eat you alive!"

"Jesse." A helpful hand calmed her down.

"I'm sorry John."

"Let's go get Edward before anyone else finds him."

"Alright!"

Quick as a wink, Jesse was standing in the gate room waiting impatiently for the rest of the team. John, Teyla, and Dr. Keller strolled in about a half hour later with an irate Jesse tapping her foot. Laughing, John petted her like a dog and winked. The gate address Edward had sent them was dialed in. Jesse nearly ran full sped into the shimmering iris with the team following close behind.

Just as it was before, the DHD was sitting in a clearing in an overgrown field. The sky was dark and rain was pouring down like a waterfall. Immediately, the team stepped down to inspect the small clearing as the gate deactivated. He wouldn't stay out here, it was too exposed and the storm was starting to pick up.

"Where did the two of you leave the Dart?" John asked. If he needed cover that was probably the safest place.

Jesse pointed directly north toward the forest at the foot of a steep knoll. "Just under that foliage. No one can see it from the air and the area is dense so he might be keeping dry under there."

"Let's move then." The team of four moved through the grass toward the forest.

As they got a little closer, a dark form moved out of the shadows of the vegetation and into the filtered sunlight. The dark rain clouds didn't help the visibility but Jesse knew who it was immediately. "Edward."

As soon as his name left her lips she was running full speed toward the former Wraith captain. He opened his arms just in time to catch her and pulled her into a deep embrace. Cupping her face, he leaned his forehead against hers and spoke softly. "My Jesse, never leave me again."

It was a request she was completely willing to oblige. "I'm yours." She whispered back.

"Ahem." John cleared his throat, waking the couple from their romantic reunion. "Lets get the hell out of this rain. I'm fragile." He whined.

Jesse giggled, Edward smirked, they were together and nothing would ever force them apart.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, its characters, or anything plot lines. This is a purely fan-made fic I am not profiting off of. Please don't sue.

Summary: What happens when a Wraith and a human fall in love? Well, it's not a walk in the park. They have to fight for what is theirs and the family they desperately want.

OC X OC

Atlantis was abuzz with gossip. Everyone wanted to see the Wraith and human couple. Some were genuinely interested in their special attraction while others wanted to interfere or cause problems. Jesse and Edward never gave them the opportunity. They spent most of their time alone, or with John, or training, or practicing Jesse's telepathy. They were constantly involved in one activity or another but nothing took precedence over their dinner dates. Every night they met to have dinner, alone, with no distractions. Very romantic.

So Edward isn't your typical Wraith, that didn't matter to Jesse. Red, pink, green, alien, animal, mineral; it might matter to some people but you can't lie to your heart. Jesse stole glances at Edward as he watched her intently. She was playing a two on two basketball game, she and Jennifer versus John and Lorne. Both the men were exhausted and losing terribly, eighty to forty-six.

Finally, the guys scored but they played with a time limit and time was up.

"Time." Rodney McKay called from the sidelines.

John and Lorne hung their heads as the girls gave each other a high-five in victory. "We'll replay you guys anytime you want."

"Please don't spread this around." Lorne begged with a fake puppy dog look on his face.

"We'll think about it." Jennifer felt very superior at that moment.

Walking over to Edward, Jesse took the towel her offer and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Are you not going to bask in your victory?" He asked.

"No. I beat John on a regular basis. I'm all basked out." She smiled and began to remove her tennis shoes to give her little digits some air.

"Sit." Edward told her and she obeyed. Kneeling in front of his sweating human, Edward took one of her socked feet and began to rub gently.

"Can you do that for the next lifetime?" She joked.

"As long as you wish." He removed both her socks and continued to massage.

Jen, John, Lorne and Rodney glanced at the couple then left as quickly and quietly as possible.

Jesse threw her head back and closed her eyes to enjoy this rare pleasure. She had never asked for a foot massage before and she was sure he would do it, no questions asked, but it was much more romantic not having to ask. The way his strong, slender fingers unlocked the stiff muscles in her foot made her sigh. She stretched her toes and laid on the hard floor as she was encased in a shell of pure relaxation.

As he watched her reaction to a mere foot massage, Edward became daring. Slowly, he moved his hands to massage her calve up to her thigh. With extreme grace and audacity, Edward spread her legs apart. With a hand on each thigh working the tense muscles he settled himself between her parted legs and stared down at his vulnerable human.

Her eyes were closed, one hand clenched the towel while the other was fisted in her long, black curls. Biting her lip must have been her way to stop the moans he could see stifled in her voluptuous chest. Twins peaks moved up and down under a thin, white tank top and, from the visible straps, a pink bra. She looked like a goddess in the throws of a deep and lust-filled dream.

Unable to quell his desire to see the lovely, creamy skin of her breasts, Edward quickly and gracefully slid his hands under her top and pulled it off in one movement. Jesse opened her eyes and gasped as the fabric passed over her arms and was flung aside. The fire in his eyes stopped any words that might have spilled from her mouth. His eyes were focused on her breasts in that pink, lacey bra. He ran his hands slowly up her hips, over her flat tummy and cupped the firm mounds.

Jesse moaned as he massaged her breast, teasing her nipples through her bra. She involuntarily bucked, grinding herself against the Wraith leaning over her. "Edward!" Moaning his name nearly sent him over the edge but making this moment perfect kept him at bay. "My Jesse!" He hissed, leaving her flawless breasts.

Sitting up, Jesse began to unbutton the long, leather jacket that hindered her ability to run her hands over his bare chest. In record time, she all but ripped the coat off his arms and pulled his face in close. "I love you." She whispered hoarsely.

"And I you."

She bit her lip. "I've never done this before. Coupling."

"I will take care of you." He kissed her passionately, his lips begging for a taste. She obliged.

Tasting him was like sucking on an orange. Sweet and mouthwatering. His tongue danced around in her mouth making her moan loudly. With the expertise of a master, Edward unhooked her bra as it shared the same fate as her top. His next move shocked Jesse more than anything. Edward took his discarded coat and laid it flat on the floor next to them and carefully laid her on the cool material. Her shorts, panties and his pants, and boots were soon forgotten on the floor beside them as his warm lips left a trail of moist kisses on every inch of her body. She smelled like vanilla and tasted just as sweet. The sweat she had built up from the game she played teased his senses until he was running on instinct alone.

Feeling his hard length nudge against her thigh and the sensation of him enjoying her body made the heat that engulfed her almost unbearable. She run her hands through his long white hair and forced him to lock eyes. "I need you." She almost cried with hunger.

He wasn't about to deny his lover what she truly wanted. As gently as he could manage, Edward slid his entire length into her tight, moist opening. He stopped, allowing her to adjust to his size then began a slow momentum, almost pulling completely out then diving back into her warmth. Jesse gasped at every thrust, every time he whispered her name, the passion between them building; peaking.

"Edward!" She moaned and his lips captured hers once again. Their movements had become faster, deeper. She could feeling her climax building as he lifted one of her legs in order to plunge deeper. Jesse had her arms wrapped around her his neck, fingers tangled in his hair, eyes closed as she felt that overwhelming surge of adrenaline. Her climax hit her like a dead stop after going a hundred g's.

He stopped kissing her as he felt her peak. He watched her face as the passion sent waves of intolerable pleasure through every one of her molecules. Just watching her cum sent his own body over the edge, a deep growl ripped through his chest. "Jesse!" The shock waves make his body convulse until her finally rolled over, never leaving the warmth of moist cavern. Jesse laid on his chest as she straddled him, both spent and happy as a couple of clams.

Edward stroked her back with his finger tips and enjoyed the feeling of her twirling a lock of his hair between her thin digits. "Can we do this every day?" Jesse blushed into his chest as the words left her lips.

His laugh rumbled in his chest. "Anything you wish."

Here she was, wrapped in the arms of a naked Wraith after the most beautiful moment of her life. Life couldn't get any better than this.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, its characters, or anything plot lines. This is a purely fan-made fic I am not profiting off of. Please don't sue.

Summary: What happens when a Wraith and a human fall in love? Well, it's not a walk in the park. They have to fight for what is theirs and the family they desperately want.

OC X OC

If hell had its own day, this was the day. She feared the same day every year. The day that reminded her brothers that they needed to dote on their sister every damn minute and her twin paid for it dearly. Yes, she had a twin. His name was Jacob and yes, he was born first. That still made Jesse the youngest.

"Happy Birthday!" John appeared out of nowhere as Jesse was trying to enjoy her morning oatmeal.

The mushy, saturated flakes fell of her spoon and onto her lap as she flailed. "Damn it John! There goes breakfast." She threw down her spoon and grabbed a napkin in order to clean herself up.

"Just wanted to be the first to wish you another year older." He smiled and handed her another napkin. "Where's Eddie?"

Jesse glared. "Edward…" She emphasized his correct name. "is helping Rodney with some translations on the Dart." After cleaning herself up, she began to pile her trash on her tray. "Why?"

"Well, you know, it's your birthday!" He stated happily.

"So?"

"Aren't you two gonna celebrate?"

"One, he's a Wraith and I highly doubt they celebrate birthdays. Two, I don't even like celebrating my own birthday so drop that idea and three, he doesn't know it's my birthday."

John let this information absorb. "What?!"

"Just drop it John!"

"It's your birthday!"

"I know!" She stated sarcastically and left the table with her tray in tow.

Trailing after her like a lost puppy, he really wasn't going to let this go. Jesse dropped off her tray and headed toward her quarters. After a few seconds of silence John decided it was time to attack. "What if we threw you the best party ever?" He smiled but Jesse ignored him. "Come on! It gives us a reason to party."

"No."

"Please!"

"No way."

"Pleeeeease?!"

"Ohh!" By the time they had reached her quarters she was so stick and tried of his whining that she could have punched him. "So long as it's small and simple then, fine." Giving in felt like defeat.

"Great, you won't regret this!" He looked way too happy and ran off to plot.

"Crap." She thought as she closed the door. Letting John have his way was dangerous, like giving a kid a bottle rocket and setting him loose in a glass warehouse. Bad for business.

As Jesse sat I her room and brooded, John checked on food, then music and finally the decorations. He knew is was just a matter of getting Jesse so sick and tired that she had to give in. The party was in full swing but having her approval made it that much sweeter.

Satisfied that everything was coming together nicely, John took a stroll down to see Rodney and Eddie. The Wraith and doctor were deep in conversation over a tablet full of information about the Dart. Looks like everyone is friends. Well, almost everyone.

Ronan still wasn't talking to anyone. Though he still went on missions and trained with John, he didn't talk to anyone except maybe Lorne. Keeping his anger going all this time was really pointless in John's opinion. Eddie had more then proved to everyone that he meant the people of Atlantis no harm but Ronan still wouldn't budge. John could see the way this buddy looked at Jesse sometimes. Longing, he still cared about her even though she had made her choice. Talk about carrying a torch.

Rodney spotted John first and gave him a wave. "You wouldn't believe the stuff we're getting from this thing." He proudly patted the tablet.

"Super Rodney." He teased. "How about later. Put it in a memo."

"Right…" He looked slightly depressed. "So how are the plans coming?"

"Good. I got permission." John proudly puffed out his chest.

"Plans?" Edward finally took the bait. John was hoping he would ask.

"Oh, just a little thing really. I mean birthdays are a big deal to humans."

"I do not understand this concept." His puzzled appearance made John smile.

"It's Jesse's birthday today and were gonna throw her a little get together in celebration. Nothing to big." He patted Edward on the shoulder.

"The annual observance of her birth?"

"Yep."

"And this is normal for humans to celebrate?"

"Yep."

Edward played with the notion for a moment. One day out of the year where humans commemorate the moment of their birth. No such thing was ever done in the life of the Wraith. Their lives were so much longer that it would mean absolutely nothing. He could see the appeal from a humans point of view. Such short lives they led. One day of celebration would stay with them for the rest of their lifetime.

Perhaps this celebration would be beneficial to Jesse's overall happiness. "These turn of events are quite acceptable. What does one do at a birthday party?"

"Well, there's food, cake, music, socializing, and presents."

"Gifts?"

"Yeah, you give the birthday person a present to let them know how much they mean to you." John explained.

A gift for the birthday girl. He had nothing to give his Jesse in celebration of her birth. What could he possibly pull together in such short time? What could his Jesse possibly need?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, its characters, or anything plot lines. This is a purely fan-made fic I am not profiting off of. Please don't sue.

Summary: What happens when a Wraith and a human fall in love? Well, it's not a walk in the park. They have to fight for what is theirs and the family they desperately want.

OC X OC

She knew the party was just a few hours away but this was important. Dr. Keller was in the infirmary when Jesse entered. The two women nodded at each other while the good doctor wrapped up with her other patients. The nearest chair looked like a perfect crutch. The past couple of day had been complete torture, not just for Jesse, but for Edward too. After their little scene on the basketball court things just hadn't sat well with her.

Her first sign that thing weren't right was the dreams. She never dreamt of sinister things or anything to real, dreams always use to be topsy-turvy and colorful, if she ever dreamed at all. No, these dreams had her waking up in a cold sweat with Edward at her side, his face etched with panic. Then their was the smells. She could smell everything and hear everything. It was as if the volume for her senses had be turned all the way up. Things were getting even weirder. She had even lost some control of her telepathy. Sometimes she could hear peoples thoughts as if they were actually talking to her. It was bothersome and really scary. Things were changing and she couldn't understand way.

The stress of not knowing what the hell was going on made her irritable. On more than one occasion she had snapped at Edward for no good reason. She even snapped at John and Teyla, but snapping at John was like a daily occurrence. Regardless, Jesse didn't like not having any control over her own body and functions. That was why she went to Jennifer.

Perhaps some test could tell her why this was happening. Jen had taken some blood and ran her through a few machines. Jen said it was going to take a few days so here she was, a few days later. Jesse had neglected to tell Edward what was going on. It was for the best.

"Hey Jess." Jen woke her from her daydreaming.

"Ohh."

"Sorry to startle you."

"It's ok. So, what's the prognosis? Am I terminal?" She smiled trying, in vain, to lighten her own mood.

Jen frowned. "You might want to take a seat."

"Hey, I was just kidding!" She smiled at Jen but the lightheartedness quickly faded. Sitting on the chair she was using for a crutch, Dr. Keller pulled up a seat directly across from her friend. "Really, what's going on?"

"You're not sick."

"Well, great, so what's the bad news?"

"I really can't believe it. It didn't think it was possible."

"Tell me what the hell is going on?!" This not knowing was driving her crazy.

Jen shook her head as if to shake away some unwanted thoughts. "Jesse, you're pregnant."

This turn of events hit her like a ton of bricks. What the hell was she saying? How the hell could she be pregnant? Ohh, Edward. But he was a Wraith. Wraith can't get humans pregnant, can they? Shit, she was in for a world of trouble now.

"So what do I do now?"

"Well, we got some more tests to run, samples to take. This is a new can of worms so I don't know what to expect. We could ask Edward?"

"Yeah, as soon as I let him know I'll send him straight to you." She hung her head and buried her face in her hands. "What am I going to do? It was just one time. I didn't think it was even possible."

"I'm sorry Jess, I'll be here to help no matter what. I'll get you through this." Jen placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "C'mon, lets go to your party and enjoy ourselves. At least we can act normal tonight."

"Yeah, my last night of normality. My brothers are going to kill me!" Her whining made Jen laugh hysterically.

Both woman began to laugh. Life was going to change but that didn't mean she couldn't be herself. Jesse was still Jesse, with or without Edward or this baby. Making due and staying strong was the only thing she could do right now. She had to be strong for everyone.

Both women stumbled into the room where the party was bring held an hour later. The entire room erupted immediately. "Happy Birthday!" Jen gave her friend a big hug and ran off to find Rodney.

John was the next to come up and pull Jesse into a tight hug. "Hey girl. Nice party!"

"Thank you John, it's great." She gave him a peck on the cheek and scanned the crowd for the one person she wanted to see.

Behind the crowd, off to the side was Edward. She hadn't seen him all day. Just the sight of him mad her heart jump. The small knot of worry that had settled in her tummy vanished immediately. Edward loved her and this baby wasn't going to change that.

After exchanging pleasantries with as many people as possible Jesse finally reached her lover and wrapped her arms around his waist. "How was your day?" She asked. Pulling away enough to look into his eyes, Edward looked away.

Was he mad? What did she do? His face looked concerned. Did Jen tell him already? So many thoughts went through her head she almost didn't hear him speak. "I couldn't find you a gift."

It almost made her laugh. "A gift? Is that why you look like a puppy that pissed on the carpet?"

"I do not understand your turn of words."

"I don't need any gifts, you've given me the best gift of all." Jesse looked into his amber eyes and laid a hand on his pale blur face. "I've been a real bitch lately."

"No."

"Edward, Jen ran some tests and… I'm just not myself right now."

Now he was concerned. Grasping both her shoulders he demanded an answer. "What is wrong?!"

"Edward, I'm gonna have a baby."

It took a few seconds for her words to register. "With child? How?"

"Well, when a boy and a girl play doctor on a basketball court…"

"I know the physical process." He growled. "You are having my child?"

"Yep. Get ready daddy."

She thought he would be angry or that he might just walk away. His true reaction scared her. Pulling her in close, Edward lifted her off her feet and nuzzled his face in her hair. His Jesse was giving him a child, a child conceived in the love between a human and a Wraith. "You have given me a truly precious gift."

"I love you Edward!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

"And I, you."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, its characters, or anything plot lines. This is a purely fan-made fic I am not profiting off of. Please don't sue.

Summary: What happens when a Wraith and a human fall in love? Well, it's not a walk in the park. They have to fight for what is theirs and the family they desperately want.

OC X OC

Months later, a visibly pregnant Jesse was eating lunch with Uncle John and Aunt Teyla. Once again, Rodney had stolen Edward for some translations but she would see him later. John always made sure she ate properly and Teyla saw to her daily exercise. All in all, she was the healthiest she had ever been in her life. These days, she didn't even try to hide her baby bump. Everyone knew what was going on, so why try?

"Hey, we should have a baby shower." John suggested.

This wasn't the first time he had suggested it. "My answer hasn't changed."

"Damn. I bet I could get Eddie in on it."

"No you won't!"

"I will try to keep him at bay." Teyla assured Jesse as she sat with a growing Torren in her arms. "How is the pregnancy treating you?"

"Great, I mean, besides the telepathy thing and the increased libido. I fell excellent.

"I could of done with out the libido thing." John pushed away his meal.

At that moment, Rodney, Jen, and Edward walked in and made a b-line for the table. "Afternoon." Edward addressed everyone and took his place next to Jesse. He lightly placed a hand on her bulge and smiled. "He is strong."

"What makes you think it's a boy."

"Instinct."

"Really?"

"A paternal instinct."

"Liar." Jesse continued to feed her self as John swept Edward into a conversation. Another figure had entered the commissary and captured her attention.

Ronon had a tray full of food and headed straight for a table on the far side of the room while avoiding her group. Damn him for being so stubborn.

"I'll be right back." She said aloud, not really directing it toward anyone specific. Leaving her seat, everyone watched as she made her way to Ronon.

John held Edward in his seat and Rodney opened his mouth a couple of times to say something but words failed him. Ronon continued to concentrate on his food even as Jesse took the seat directly across from him. He looked well, strong, but lonely. This had to end.

"Hi."

He didn't even blink. All he did was continue to shovel food into his muted mouth. Fine, if he wanted to play dirty she was game. Pulling his tray out from under his face, she smiled at an irate Ronon.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Wow, he does have a voice." She teased.

"I have nothing to say to any of you."

"Excellent, it's just me here, no crowds so we can smooth this out like adults."

"Get away!"

"Not happening buddy."

He tried to steal back his tray as he stood but she was ready for it. "Jesse." He growled menacingly.

"Sit the hell down or I can kick out your knees. Your choice."

He weighed his options and decided to sit. The sooner he got this over with the sooner he could leave. "What?"

"I wanna have a conversation with my friend."

"We're not friends."

"We are, you just don't know it."

"Quit playing mind games. You made your choice, end of story."

"Ronon, I never led you on. I'm sorry if you feel betrayed but you're just going to have to get over it and give me a hug." The way she simplified things to make herself feel better had always made the former Runner laugh. "Ronon, I want my friend back."

"You chose the Wraith."

"Forget Edward. The two of you can fix that issue later. Right now, I want to fix us."

"Fine."

"Ronan, can you please stop being a hard ass and congratulate me on getting knocked up."

He smiled. "Good job."

"Thanks." She slid the tray back toward her buddy and winked. "Now pick it up and come sit with us. John will protect you from the big, bad Wraith."

"Not funny."

"Hell, I found it hilarious."

"Watch your mouth, you're gonna be a mom."

"C'mon." Jesse stood and led him to the table where the group was finally complete. Sure, Ronon and Edward were never gonna trade cooking recipes but at least he was on good terms with everyone else. Mentally patting herself on the back, John winked and Teyla smiled. Yay, friendship!

As the newly reunited friends walked toward the infirmary, Jesse couldn't help but feel extremely blessed. Today she was getting her first ultrasound of her child. Good thing Ronon was back in the thick of things, she wanted everyone there.

Jen set up the machine as Jesse hopped onto a bed and peeled back her shirt to reveal the bump o' love.

"This is gonna be cold." Jen squirted the blue jelly on her abdomen and pressed a device into it. The screen immediately began transmitting. "Ok, there's a head." She pointed to a large round mass. "This is the heart beat." A fast, flickering thing appeared. "And, no penis or testes. It's a girl."

"Yes! Screw instinct." She smiled at Edward as he squeezed her hand.

"A Wraith pregnancy is very short. How long will this one be?" He asked.

"Well, Jesse is really far along for only being a few months. I'll run a few more test but with just the measurement of the bump, he looks to be about seven months along."

"I knew I was too big." Jesse mused. "So I'm having a speedy pregnancy to accommodate the fact that she's a hybrid?"

"That's my educated guess. Remember this is new territory for us." Jen reminded her friend.

"Did this ever happen on Hive ships? I mean, a Wraith gets a little too carried away with a slave. An accident?" She looked to Edward.

"It has happened but the human is immediately killed to prevent such a thing."

"Lovely."

Ronon sneered.

"Got something to say Chewie?" Jesse called.

"Nope."

The group laughed and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon until it was time for them to return to their respective work. Jesse was left with Ronon as they made their way toward the recreation room. "So…"

He smiled. "I'm glad I can talk to you."

"Me too."

Stopping just before entering the room, Ronon wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close. "If you need me for anything, just ask."

"I will."

Having Ronon back in her life made sense. Things were coming, she didn't know what but they were coming. Maybe it was the out of control telepathy thing but she felt a presence that was cold and foreboding. With Ronon back in the mold, the cold feeling had been diluted but it was still there. As if she had seen it in a vision, she knew Ronon and Edward were going to need one another in the near future. Of course, she wasn't going to say that out loud. Loading her deck, Jesse was ready for anything fate had coming.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, its characters, or anything plot lines. This is a purely fan-made fic I am not profiting off of. Please don't sue.

Summary: What happens when a Wraith and a human fall in love? Well, it's not a walk in the park. They have to fight for what is theirs and the family they desperately want.

OC X OC

Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned. Edward had really pissed off the Queen when he turned her down. Bitch even came with her guns loaded. Jesse knew this was coming, she had known for a long time. That cold feeling was her telepathy kicking her into motion but none of the warnings had worked. There were three Wraith Hive ships in orbit and all they wanted was Jesse. They had given Atlantis two hours to comply to their demands or they would shoot us out of the sky. Great.

Edward, John, Ronon, and everyone else with the rank to make important decisions sat in the conference room with Jesse off to the side. She was still reeling with the knowledge that this Queen was going through all this trouble just to kill a human.

"We can't just give up Jesse because this Queen wants her." John bottom lined it.

"She will stop at nothing. Not even my demise by her own hands will satisfy her. This is more personal to her, the female thing." Edward still wasn't good at the whole conveying feelings bit but he was learning.

"Bitch wants me because I stole her man. If I wasn't pregnant I'd go over there and kick her ass myself." Jesse was sick and tried of this pointless talking. "She isn't gonna leave until she gets me and I'm obviously not leaving. What are our options." Everyone in the room was looking at her. "What?"

"We don't know what to do, unless we decide to fight." Dr. Woosley stated.

"Give me a gun."

"Jesse…" Edward warned.

"No, really, give me a damn gun. Bitch wants to break up my family she's gonna have to come here and fight." Jesse pushed away from the wall and stomped out of the room with everyone staring after her.

She wasn't going down without a fight. From what they could determine, Jesse's due date was within the next few weeks but she could tell it would be sooner than that. Different pains and pressures told her it could be any minute. This situation wasn't helping but hell if she was going to take this lying down.

John caught up with Jesse a few minutes later. "Hey, where you going."

"To get a gun, just in case."

"Is that safe?"

"I use to deer hunt every year. I'll be fine. I just want to be able to defend myself in case they decide to send an executioner."

"Eddie is worried. He knows we won't give you up but he can't help but feel like this is all his fault."

Jesse stopped and contemplated John's words. "It's the both of us. If I would never had come here he would have chose her and this city wouldn't be in trouble. We fell in love and now everyone else is paying for it." She laughed. "Now I know how Romeo and Juliet felt. It sucks. There is no right answer for anything and every answer feelings wrong and right at the same time."

"I lost you at 'the city wouldn't be in trouble.'" He laughed.

"John, I'm scared that not all of us are gonna make it."

"Is that your psycho talking?"

Jesse growled. "I don't know. I'm not psycho!"

"Jess, just stick by Eddie and make sure that baby gets here safe and sound. Let us military guys take care of the Queen bitch."

Pulling him into a tight hug, she finally felt a little relief. John was going to keep them safe and Edward wasn't about to let anything happen to his women. Finally the weight was lifted but immediately replaced with something else. A heart-wrenching pain ripped across her conscious mind and finally settled in her abdomen. The mind of her daughter linked with her own.

"John?" Jesse pulled away looking terrified. "Call Dr. Keller, something is wrong." No sooner did the words leave her mouth, she collapsed to the ground with John helplessly trying to wake her.

"Jesse. Jesse!" He called but she was out cold. "Dr. Keller!" He called over the comms. "We need a medical team to the hall outside the conference room, Jesse collapsed. And someone get Edward to meet us there."

John stayed with Jesse, holding her and trying to wake her until Dr. Keller and the team arrived.

"What happened?" Jen asked.

"We were talking and then she collapsed but I think she saw it coming because she warned me and told me to get you." He explained as they lifted her onto the gurney. "Is it the baby?"

"I don't know. I have to get her to the infirmary." Jen rushed down the hall with her medics. "Head off Edward!" She called over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hall.

His mind racing with questions, problems, and complications that could hurt Jesse or the baby, John flew down the hall as fast as he could to find Edward. Jesse was one of his best friends, she was about to be a mom and now she might be in trouble. The least he could do was find Edward and keep him from freaking out. The Wraith in question was ten steps ahead of him, obviously freaking out.

"Eddie!" John called after the Wraith, stopping him in his tracks. "C'mer buddy, Dr. Keller wants time to check her out before you go in there."

"What happened?!" The Wraith growled.

"We were just talking and she passed out. It could be nothing."

"It could be everything! This is Jesse and my daughter!"

"I know, trust me, I want to help her as much as you do but running in there all hot headed is not going improve the situation. Now wait with me out the infirmary and cool down." He placed a comforting hand on Edwards shoulder. "Our girls are gonna be ok."

Visibly, Edward relaxed but John could feel the strain in his new found friend. This was tearing him apart. His relationship with Jesse, their child, his standing with humans, and his life pertaining to the Wraith threat, it was eating away at him. Adding a complication to the pregnancy was just another nail in his heart. Jesse was his whole reason for siding with the humans, his whole reason for living and now they were going to have a child. She was going to be a miracle, their miracle, a hybrid child born from two parents that love one another. As soon as the treatment to stop his hunger is completed everything would be perfect. His sanity depended on Jesse, his world.

After an hour of holding back an irritated Wraith, Keller emerged from the infirmary with a smile on her face. "Jesse and the baby are fine. She's in labor."

"Oh, is that all?" Flopping down in his chair, John finally relaxed. "How far along is she?"

"She is doing so well, she's already half way through. Another couple of centimeters and we'll have a new babe in the building." Jen reassured Edward. "You can go and see her." She moved aside as Edward almost ran to Jesse's side.

"Hey you." Jesse smiled as Edward took her hand and kissed her forehead. "I didn't worry you did I ?"

"You are a difficult woman to comprehend." He admitted with a smirk.

"I don't want to make things easy for you."

"You never have. My world spins out of my own control, but you seem to have no trouble taking the reigns." He took a seat by her bed, continuing to hold her hand in his. "Is the child well?"

"Thriving." She shifted uncomfortably. "Another contraction." She whined as the waves hit her hard.

Edward was at a loss. He held onto her hand as she squeezed to help relieve the pain. John walked up a moment later and hand the shocked Wraith a cold compress. "All you can do is watch."

"I feel helpless."

"You've done enough." Jen walked in to check on her patient. "Lift your legs." Throwing back the blankets to reached between Jesse's legs, John couldn't help but choke.

"Hello! Men in the room!" He tried to shield his eyes but the damage was already done.

"You've seen it before." Jen pointed out to John.

"In theory, yes, but I've never seen Jesse naked."

"When a woman gives birth most decency is forgotten." Jen tried to explain as she examined Jesse.

Ignoring John's complaints, Edward placed all his attention on Jesse and her care. "How much longer?"

"Well, she's eight inches dilated already so I won't be much longer. We got to get to ten inches." She clarified for the Wraith. "Have the two of you thought of any names?"

He grumbled. "I have left that to Jesse."

With the contraction dissipated and Jen finished with her examination, Jesse was able to join in the conversation. "I picked a name already."

"Really?" John finally recovered.

"Jamie, but I was hoping Edward would give me an idea for a middle name. She is going to be an Earth citizen, right?" She glared at John.

"Of course! Why wouldn't she be?"

"Just checking." Another contraction hit and Jesse held onto Edward for dear life.

"John, please check on the progress with the Hive ship currently threatening our lives." Edward stated calmly as he watched Jesse writhe in pain.

"Kay." He left the little family and entered the conference room minutes later with a huge grin on his face. "Jesse is having a baby!" His announcement broke the silence in the room.

Everyone looked at John with fear.

"What?"

"Another Hive is in orbit." Rodney bore the bad news.

"Who?"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, its characters, or anything plot lines. This is a purely fan-made fic I am not profiting off of. Please don't sue.

Summary: What happens when a Wraith and a human fall in love? Well, it's not a walk in the park. They have to fight for what is theirs and the family they desperately want.

OC X OC

"A gift for the new child!" Todd announced happily as he set foot in the gate room. The second Hive was under his command and had destroyed the enemy Hive before it could fire a shot on Atlantis. "Please, no need to thank me." He was really full of himself.

John went to meet the Wraith since Edward was otherwise occupied. "You could have killed us all, you do know that right?"

"I did this in honor of the bridging of our two races."

"Regardless, that was reckless."

"But it worked."

Admittedly, Sheppard was stumped. Todd had saved all their ass and he wasn't asking for anything in return. Odd, for Todd. "What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"Nothing?"

"I give you my word. I only wish to ensure the safety of the child."

"Fine, we'll get back to this later. Right now I have to make sure Eddie doesn't pass out."

Todd nodded and allowed John to head back to the infirmary to join the large group of people waiting for the little bundle of joy.

After pushing his way through the throng of people waiting outside the infirmary doors, John was greeted by Jen in scrubs.

"Put these on." She threw some scrubs at him.

"Why?'

"You have to help Edward." She ran back to the bed where Jesse was ready to push and Edward stood at her side looking completely lost. "John!" Jen pulled him out of his daze.

"Ok, ok." He went to stand by Edward and placed his hand on his shoulder once again. "Just hold her hand and don't say anything stupid."

"Who was piloting the other Hive?" Edward asked without taking his eyes off Jesse.

"Todd, with a gift for Jesse and the baby."

Edward nodded.

"Ahhhhh!" Jesse gritted her teeth.

"You gotta push." Jen told Jesse firmly. "When the contractions hit you have to push through them."

"Grrrr. Ahhh!" Jesse pushed as John and Edward watched, helpless.

This was it. Everything was going to change in the next few moments. Edward, a Wraith, and Jesse's lover was going to be a father. Jesse, the psychic, and Edwards former captive was going to be a mother. All the fighting and strife's with the Wraith were about to take on a whole new meaning. A hybrid child was coming into the world. They had dealt with hybrids in the past but they had been manufactured. This baby, Jamie, she was made out of love. A Wraith and a human had broken the barriers that had been up between their two races. Jamie was the future, their future.

A cry broke the silence of the room and Jesse began to sob. If Edward could cry he would have. This was a moment he never would have dreamed of until now. A human, his Jesse had given him a gift. "Our Jamie." He breathed as Jen laid the screaming infant in Jesse's arms.

"She's perfect." Jesse looked up at Edward. "She's ours."

Edward nodded. His family was perfect. Finally, for he first time in his long life, he felt complete.


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, its characters, or anything plot lines. This is a purely fan-made fic I am not profiting off of. Please don't sue.

Summary: What happens when a Wraith and a human fall in love? Well, it's not a walk in the park. They have to fight for what is theirs and the family they desperately want.

OC X OC

~Epilogue~

"Head count!" Jesse announced as she stood in the gate room. They were making a trip to Earth for the first time since the new addition to the family. That's right, Jesse and Edward had more children.

"Jamie." She tapped her oldest on the head. Her mess of black curls bounced as she hopped toward the gate. She looked exactly like her mother. All the children looked like Jesse except for a few lingering Wraith characteristics. The slits on their cheeks looked more like scars, they were pale with a slight bluish tinge in the right light. Their eyes varied from green to grey to a sort of burgundy color. Jamie's eyes were grey as a storm.

"Colin." A hyper ball of energy with white hair and burgundy eyes flew past Jesse to cling to his father's jacket.

"Erin." A shy red head clung to her mothers hand for a few moments. Her green eyes stared up at Jesse to ask permission but her mother just smiled. Shyly, Erin shuffled over to her father, she looked so much like her grandmother.

"Emery." A dark haired boy with burgundy eyes looked grumpy. He hated leaving Atlantis, his home, but he had no choice. "Mommy, how long are we gonna be gone?" Jesse smiled at her little boy and patted his head. He sighed and joined his other siblings.

"Able, Max." The twins waddled past Jesse holding hands. Their silver curls glistened and their identical grey eyes glittered. They loved the Stargate and taking a trip through it made their day. Edward had to head them off so they wouldn't run through ahead of the rest of them.

"Nell." Red hair and burgundy eyes tottered down the steps. A little daddy's girl that one.

Coming down in John's arms, Jesse smiled at her closest friend. "Tess." She pinched the white haired, green eyed girl in his arms. John was teaching her how to golf and she was actually pretty good.

After taking her head count and lining each child up next to Edward, who was waiting with an infant in his arms, Jesse took her place by his side.

"Is the gate ready?" He called up to uncle Rodney.

"We're dialing it as we speak." He reassured Edward as he finished the dialing process and the gate burst to life. Making sure each child was holding hands with one another, Edward handed off the baby to Jesse. "Morgan is irritable." He made a face. The fussy red head clamed almost immediately as he rested in his mothers arms. Tears rimmed his grey eyes but he was finally nodding off.

"He's a momma's boy." She mused as she tried to pick up a rather large bag with Morgan in her arms.

Todd swiped the bag from her grasp. "Worry about your child and I will take the bag."

Todd had become a blessing. After he had initially saved them from the Queen bitch, he had devoted himself to helping with the child as soon as they began coming into the world. Nine children later and Jesse couldn't be any happier. The treatment for Wraith hunger had been completed mere months after Jamie was born. They celebrated and five months later they had Colin. They celebrated a lot.

Todd had a few more bags in his hands as he nodded toward the child. "Never gets old, huh?"

"The gate, the trips, or making more babies?"

"All of the above." He smiled.

"Perhaps a vacation is in order. Enjoy the children while they are still young." Todd suggested.

"Tired of playing babysitter?"

He smirked.

They were all happy with the situation. Ronon was on the other end to make sure the kids didn't run off in their excitement. He was a godsend as well. Always willing to help out when needed, good with the kids, and they adored him. Life was grand.

"You know, what would have happened if Ronon had convinced me to have dinner with him the second night I was here on Atlantis?"

"Ronon?!" Edward growled.

"We would not be caring for these children." Todd answered ,ignoring Edwards surprise.

"Oh." She smiled to herself and walked into the glimmering iris of the Stargate. John, Ronon and the children were waiting as they came through the other side. This crazy, mixed up family she had collected over the past seven years was perfect. Her brothers knew about Edward, the gate, the fact that she was living in another galaxy to raise her child. Happy as a bunch of clams, her brothers supported her and looked forward to every visit.

Jesse looked at the gate as it disengaged. This gate had brought her to the Pegasus Galaxy, given her Edward, and good friends. She owed her happiness to the Stargate, she owed her future to the gate. Every trip through the gate was a new adventure. It built onto her already blissful memories. Not every trip had happy memories but most of them did. The rest of her life would be spent on adventures, raising her children, and loving her Edward. Regardless of the fact that he was a Wraith, her children were half-Wraith, nothing would ever separate them. Destiny, fate was irreversible. Jesse definitely believed in fate.


End file.
